Wake up Ino
by Calyx64
Summary: Part two of Naruto's wake up. Ino sits alone at home before christmas. Naruot comes over because of a big snow strom is going to hit Konoha. Ino allows him the night. But around Midnight, things get heated and lemons are being made. Rated M for lemon. R


**Part two of Naruto's wake up. Ino is so in for it.**

* * *

She sat, staring outside her window at the soft white snow covered grass. Her blonde hair wrapped up in a towel, her slender body sporting a pale blue lace nightgown. She let out a sigh of sadness, as she walked over to her couch.

"Another Christmas alone Ino." Ino mumbled to herself as she to seat, she reached for the remote as a knock fell upon her door. She let out a sigh as walked over, "Who's their." She said as she peered through the peephole.

"Me Naruto." Naruto said, "It f-f-freezing out h-h-here." Ino unlocked the door opening it, letting Naruto in, "Thanks." He walked over to the couch, dropping his bag as Ino locked her door.

"Naruto what brings you here." Ino asked as she walks over to her fireplace, lighting it to warm up the room.

"I need a place to stay. A big storm is picking up out there." Naruto smiled as he walks over to the fireplace warming himself up.

"Oh…well stay as long as you like." Ino said taking a seat.

"I wonder how Hinata-chans holiday's are going." Naruto said to himself as Ino turned on the T.V. She sat back, crossing her legs, flicking through the channels. She comes to a stop on one with a blonde hair kid in an orange jump suit. Naruto stood up, and took a seat beside Ino.

"So have you seen Sasuke lately." Naruto asked Ino as she blinked.

"Yeah." She answered, "He went off to somewhere warm with his skimpy girlfriend." Ino sounded annoyed.

"Well, I'll just go to the guestroom okay." Naruto smiled before leaving picking up his bag.

He walked down the hall lined with four doors with one at the end. Naruto took the last one as the bathroom. He open the second door on the left, giving him the room he once stayed in for a secret Ops mission with Ino. Naruto walks over to the large bed, pulling off his jacket, dropping his bag, and leaving them on the floor. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing as he lay down across the bed. No one picks up, causing for him to drop it on the floor.

"Well might as well take a hot shower before crashing for the night." Naruto walks over to his bag opening it reveling a 9mm gun and cloths. He pulls out his sweat pants and some boxers and headed for the shower down the hall. He opens the door to see everything dark but the soft light of the fireplace. He quietly walks over to the bathroom to see Ino's bedroom door cracked a little. He peers in to see Ino lying down in her bed. Soft moan escape her as Naruto opens it more, stepping in a little.

"Oh Naruto right there." Ino moan as she lay asleep, "Faster Naruto, don't stop."

"Ino having a naughty dream about me?" Naruto asked himself as he looks closer to see that the sheet is off he lower half of her body, with her hand slowly entering and exiting her soft pussy. Naruto let out a gasp as Ino began to pant, speeding up her hand movements. Naruto quietly closes the door and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the water to the shower, letting it warm up. He pulls his black t-shirt over his head, showing his tone abs to himself in the mirror. He stood their, still hearing Ino's moans through the walls, Naruto closed his eyes as his manhood slowly became erected. He opened them and finished striping off his cloths, stepping into the warm shower water.

The water slowly fell down Naruto's body, He quickly washed himself as Ino pants popped into his head. He slowly reached down for his man hood, and then stopped as the bathroom door opened. He stood there silently, listening to Ino talk as she used the toilet.

"Why am I doing this." She said, "He and Hinata are a couple, they love each other. Why am I keep having these dreams about him. What do I see in him? Why?" She stood up, flushing the toilet as she look to the shower. Naruto let out a load cry of pain, as extreme hat water hit him. Ino let out a giggle and walked out.

Naruto drew back the shower screen panting hard. He looks over to the counter to see an orange towel nicely folded, with out his cloths on top. He step out grabbing the towel, wrapping it around his waist, he open the door and quickly walked towards the room. He opened the door to find everything still their but his bag. Naruto let out a sigh as he closed the door. He dries off and wraps the towel back around himself. He hears soft music playing as he looks at the clock. It read 12:00 am, he stood there thinking why Ino will be playing music this early. Then the smell of vanilla picked up in his nose, He open his door, walking across the hall, over to Ino's door. He opens it to see everything covered in Red silk with rose petals. He walks in more looking around.

"Ino…?" Naruto said, "Where is my stuff." He looks around before looking at the bed to see a pair of red silk boxer lying there. He let out a sigh and grabs them, slipping them on under the towel as he tosses it out the door, "Okay Ino, what's up." The lights in he room dim as the door closes. Naruto's head snapped around as something grabbed him. Naruto turned to see blonde hair. It let go as Naruto turned to see Ino standing there. She was in a red coat with white fur on the lining, which was buttoned at her breast line, giving out enough to show off. Red silk panties with fur and a red silk Santa hat. She stood there as the light glowed off her. Naruto could feel his manhood becomes erected again as Ino pouted.

"Santa I've been a very naught girl." She said, she gave Naruto a cute pout as she giggled.

"S-s-Santa." Naruto said as Ino tackled him to the bed.

"Yes, Santa, I need to be on the naughty list." Naruto had finally caught on to what Ino was say.

"Well Ms. Yamanaka." Naruto said in a deep voice, "I think you can find a way to get off the naughty list." Ino's eyes widened, as she played dumb.

"How Santa."

"Well, I could use a little pleasure somewhere." Ino nodded as she slid her hand down Naruto's chest, over his hard abs, under the waistband of the boxers, softly grabbing his manhood.

"Oh may god." Ino gasped as she slowly stroked it, "Naruto since when have you been this big."

"Ino-chan," Naruto started before letting out a moan, "I've been this big since the age of sixteen."

"Really." Ino smiled as her other hand pulled the boxers down to his ankles, "Lets see how much you can cum then." She slowly dropped her head over his erection, taking him in slowly. Naruto let out a long moan as Ino started to bob her head up and down. Naruto grabbed the back of her head, pushing her down harder. Within minutes, Ino was gagging on him, Naruto pants became faster. He could feel his cum coming, as he grabbed Ino's head.

"Arg…Ino I'm going to cum." Naruto shouted as he shot his seed into Ino's mouth. Ino gagged a little bit before slowly swallowing, but it was too much as some sipped out between her lips and Naruto's erection. Naruto pulled out, still panting as he looked at Ino. She was licking up any traces of cum on her face.

"Lay down Naruto." Ino said as she stood up. Naruto obeyed and laid down looking at Ino as she unbutton the coat letting it fall to the floor. She crawled over Naruto, saddling herself on him. Naruto could feel the wet spot on Ino's silk panties, making him hard once more.

"Let hurry up." Naruto said as he garbed the sides on Ino's panties, pulling them off.

"I'm all yours." Ino said as she kicked them off, "Take me away Naruto." She slowly sat down on Naruto as his erection slowly slid inside her. She let out a moan of pleasure as Naruto thrust the rest in making her yelp. They went slow and steady as Naruto grabbed her waist and picked up the speed. Ino moans went loud and wild as Naruto thrusted harder in her. Ino insides began to twitch in place as she came on Naruto's man hood. Her liquids slowly sliding down Naruto's erection out of her, Naruto let out a grunted as he rolled her over so he was on top.

"Get ready." He said as he thrusted in.

"I…always am." Ino said as she moans mid-sentence. Naruto pumped hard into her as he felt his cum coming again. He went faster, thrusting in her.

"He I cum." Naruto came in her, still thrusting as Ino screamed of pleaser as she came as well. He pulled out, jerking himself as Ino sat on her knees. He went fast as he came once more, this time covering Ino's face and the inside of her mouth. Ino swallowed it as Naruto collapsed on the bed. Ino stood up, licking up the last of his cum as smiled.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." Ino said as she crawled next to him and closed her eyes. Naruto reached over grabbing her, pulling her closer. In the distance Naruto's phone was ringing. On the screen it read Sakura.

* * *

**Well that it. Next up Sakura, or will it be a threesome with Sasuke. Leave a review and good day.**


End file.
